Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual machines have been widely adopted. Such cloud-based systems include, for example, Amazon Web Services (AWS), Google Cloud Platform (GCP), and Microsoft Azure. Despite the widespread availability of these and numerous other private, public and hybrid cloud offerings, there exists a significant problem in conventional practice in that there is no adequate mechanism available for efficiently scaling the tasks of identifying, deciphering and assigning service requests to appropriate enterprise resources.